


pierce my heart (and dick)

by softkenta



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff and Crack, M/M, both drunk and sober, but completely embarrassed when sober, dick piercing, donghun has no shame drunk, piercer!junhee, sehyoon is just sehyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkenta/pseuds/softkenta
Summary: getting drunk, donghun wants a dick piercing and gets it done by a cute piercer who he wants to send dick pics to





	pierce my heart (and dick)

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure what i wrote, but i hope y’all like it

“let’s go to the club tonight and get drunk, donghun!” sehyoon spoke into the phone.

 

“im not getting drunk tonight. however, i will have some drinks until im tipsy. though, sometimes i can’t help myself when im tipsy. tell me that if i try to drink some more, that you’ll stop me.” donghun said on the other line.

 

“of course i will!”

 

sehyoon lied.

 

donghun had three shots too many, sehyoon egging him on to take more shots. sehyoon was also drunk himself. soon, they decided to leave the club and wonder around the streets at eleven at night.

 

as they stumbled onto the sidewalk, they spotted a tattoo/piercing shop at the end of the street.

 

“i want a piercing!” donghun slurred.

 

“oh my god, do it!”

 

the two held onto each other as they reached the end of the street. the shop still had their open sign lit up, both of them walking in.

 

“hello, how can i help you?” a man with black hair spoke behind the reception desk.

 

“i would like a piercing please.” donghun said.

 

the male sighed, smelling their reek of alcohol, “what kind of piercing would you like, sir?”

 

“a dick piercing!”

 

“donghun! you’re so wild!” sehyoon giggled.

 

“well, im also the shop’s piercer, so let’s go into this room.” the black haired male pointed to a room next to where the two friends stood.

 

gravity wasn’t donghun’s friend, almost falling as he walked into the room. sehyoon didn’t offer to help, just laughing at the brunette.

 

the male walked in after them, walking towards his needles that we getting sterilized. he grabbed one and reached into his drawer of piercings for the appropriate type of piercing.

 

“there’s a chair right there,” he pointed to the chair in the middle of the room, “you can either sit there or lay down.”

 

“i’ll sit.” donghun plopped down on the chair.

 

“i also need you to lower your pants and boxers.” the piercer spoke.

 

“oooh, donghun! you’re showing your dick to a stranger!” sehyoon remarked.

 

“you’ve never seen my dick either.” donghun shut him up, doing as told.

 

unfortunately for him, he was having trouble getting his button to unbutton.

 

“um, mister piercer, i need help getting my pants undone.”

 

“oh my fucking god, donghun!”

 

“shut the fuck up, im fucking drunk.”

 

covering his face with a mask, the said piercer walked over to donghun. he unbuttoned his pants with one hand, receiving an applause from a drunk sehyoon. donghun thanked him, managing to pull them down, along with his boxers.

 

the black haired male shyly looked away when donghun pulled out his dick.

 

“i knew your big dick energy was true!” sehyoon exclaimed.

 

“i’ll start piercing now,” the male said, “take a deep breath in three, two, one.”

 

“wow, this shit hurts.” donghun mumbled.

 

“oh fuck, there’s a needle in your dick!” sehyoon said.

 

the piercer grabbed the piercing, slowly sliding the needle out and replacing it with the piercing.

 

“and we’re done. you can pull up your boxers and pants now.” the black haired male’s burning with a crimson color.

 

“you don’t have be embarrassed about seeing my dick. you can see it some more if you want.” donghun said.

 

“smooth.” sehyoon mumbled.

 

“u-uh, that’s okay.” the male stuttered.

 

“don’t stutter, baby. it’s okay that someone as hot as you got to see my dick. what’s your number, cutie? i’ll send you dick pics.”

 

someone started choking in the back, which unsurprisingly was sehyoon dying. donghun and the piercer ignored him dying, only focusing on each other.

 

“i’ll ring you up for your piercing.” the male tried to change the topic.

 

“not until i get your number baby.”

 

sighing in defeat, the black haired male went ahead and gave donghun his number.

 

“expect something tonight.” donghun winked. sehyoon dying again behind them.

 

“u-um, here’s a paper that’s instructions with how to handle and care for your piercing. here’s the store’s card and i’ll write my name in case you need me.” he handed donghun the card.

 

“junhee, huh? a perfect name for someone as perfect as you.”

 

“i’ll tell you your total.” junhee said.

 

donghun finally paid for his piercing and sehyoon finished dying. donghun wished junhee a farewell, winking at him.

 

“i can’t believe that you did that, donghun! i didn’t think you had the balls!”

 

“well, now you’ve seen my balls.”

 

and sehyoon died for the third time that night.

 

waking up the next morning to his phone ringing, donghun picked it up, not paying attention to the caller id.

 

“hello?” he said groggily into the phone.

 

“donghun, i remembered that you got fucked last night.” sehyoon said.

 

“i, what?”

 

“let me rephrase that. you didn’t get fucked by someone but you fucked up.”

 

“the fuck?”

 

“your dick? don’t you remember that?”

 

ripping the covers off, the brunette pulled down his boxers, seeing a shiny stud on the head of his dick.

 

“oh my fucking god! sehyoon, you asshole! i said don’t let me get drunk!”

 

“don’t yell at me! i got wasted too!”

 

“yeah, but did you get a dick piercing?”

 

“no, but-“

 

“exactly! oh fuck, what am i gonna do?”

 

“well, you also have that piercers number. call him up.”

 

“what did i do last night. why did i get his number.” donghun cried.

 

“at least it came in handy! just call or text him and ask how long you have to wait for it to heal before you can take out the piercing. i think he said that his name was junhee or something like that.” sehyoon suggested.

 

“im going to go die right now. bye.” donghun hung up and threw his head back to his pillows.

 

grabbing his phone, he searched his contacts and found a “junhee.” he clicked on his contact, opening a message.

 

**donghun**

_hey, this is the guy who was drunk last night when you gave me a dick piercing. im completely sober now and have no recollection of it. do you mind meeting up sometime soon before i die of embarrassment?_

 

still in disbelief of his piercing, donghun kept looking at his dick, seeing the metal on his penis. he decided that he’s never drinking with his friend again. thinking about finding other people to drink with who wouldn’t let him get drunk piercings.

 

after an hour, although it seemed like a month, donghun received a text back.

 

**junhee**

_im available right now. where do you want to meet up?_

 

giving junhee the details of where they should meet and times, donghun got ready. as he got undressed to take a shower, his dick began to hurt. the pain was unbearable and donghun really thought that his dick was going to fall off.

 

spotting a paper on his living room table, donghun grabbed it, a paper about the piercing. luckily what he had what he needed to clean his piercing with. as he began cleaning it, he started bleeding a little. he was ready to freak until he looked at the paper again, saying that a bit of bleeding is normal.

 

“sehyoon is definitely getting it the next time i see his face.” donghun said to himself.

 

donghun stuck with loose clothing, nothing wanting to rub up again his dick, making him in pain again. grabbing the essentials, he made sure to lock up his apartment behind him. they decided to meet at a park that was located near donghun’s apartment and the tattoo shop.

 

arriving fifteen minutes later, donghun spotted a familiar black haired male sitting on a bench while reading. taking a deep breath, the brunette walked over to him.

 

“hey.” donghun said as he sat next to the piercer.

 

“hey back.” junhee replied, closing his book.

 

“can you fill me in on all of the details? don’t be afraid to hold anything back. i need to know how much of an embarrassment i was.”

 

an eventful night summarized into ten minutes, donghun really felt stupid about his drunken mistakes.

 

“oh my god, im so sorry that you had to deal with my idiotic drunk self.” donghun hid his face in his hands.

 

“it’s alright. i’ve dealt with many drunk customers, so don’t feel so bad.”

 

“by the way, how did i even get your number?”

 

“um, well you see, after i finished with your piercing, you said that you would send me dick pics and wouldn’t stop trying to get my number until i eventually caved in.”

 

“i hope lightning strikes down on me any second.”

 

“at least you didn’t send me any dick pics when you got home!”

 

“im never touching alcohol for the rest of my life.” donghun cried.

 

“how about i treat you to some hangover soup? maybe you’ll stop drowning yourself in self pity.” junhee offered.

 

“are you sure?”

 

“yeah, come on. i know a place not to far away from here.” junhee pulled donghun up from the bench.

 

the two walked towards the place that junhee was talking about. they told each other stories during their walk. junhee laughing at donghun’s unfortunate happenings.

 

upon arriving at their destination, junhee told the other male that he would pay for their meals; causing an argument between the two about who’s paying for the meal. after an intense few rounds of rock, paper, scissors, junhee lost.

 

junhee took donghun to a small diner, where it seemed like not a lot of people go to. there was a couple there besides them, making the place feel more roomier.

 

ordering a bowl of hangover soup and cold noddles, they made casual conversation, waiting for their food to arrive. once their meals were plated in front of them, they said nothing to each other as they dug in.

 

after they finished eating, donghun paid and the two went their separate ways. junhee had a shift starting soon and donghun needed to treat his piercing again.

 

“let me know if you have any questions about your piercing! i might not be able to text you back right away, but as soon as i can i will!” junhee smiled.

 

“i will. thanks for this morning.” donghun returned a smile.

 

junhee waved to him as he walked to his job. on his way home, donghun realized that he would be seeing the dark haired male often, smiling at the thought.


End file.
